I'm A Believer
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Song Fanfic. HollyGenki


_AAN: I don't own Monster Rancher or "I'm a Believer" by the Monkeys and Neil Diamond._

_AAN: EDIT: This has been revamped_

* * *

**I'm A Believer**

* * *

'_**I thought love was only**_

_**True in fairy tales**_

_**Meant for someone else**_

_**But not for me**_

_**Love was out to get me**_

_**That's the way it seemed**_

_**Disappointment haunted**_

_**All my dreams'**_

****

Scene of Genki running away from the group. After he and Holly had gotten into a fight. _I'll never belong anywhere. She could never love me, since she thinks I'm just a reckless brat. I'll never find anyone who loves me._ He thought a he ran, his pace slowed and he shank to his knees by a tree. He began to cry and mumble things about never being loved. As he punched the tree and hit his head on it.

'_**Then I saw her face**_

_**Now I'm a believer**_

_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm a believer**_

_**I couldn't leave her**_

_**If I tried'**_

****

Scene changes to Holly running through the woods, desperately trying to find Genki. Tiger had suggested she go find him, and try to work things out. _He's so stupid. He shouldn't of run off like that. How far could he have gone?_ She thought angrily as she ran. Then she heard something. She stopped and listened for a moment, then followed the sound. What she saw made her feel very guilty. Genki was at the base of a tree crying. His hands and forehead covered in blood. Holly slowly walked over to him. Genki noticed her and turned away. "Just go away! Haven't you said enough already?" he sobbed. "Genki, I never meant to hurt you like this." "Yes, you did!!!" he bellowed, "Or you wouldn't have said those things, or slapped me." He got up and ran away. Holly followed him at a distance. "I'm worthless! I don't have any real skills, not here and not in my world! My mom already thought I was a reckless brat and now my friends do too. No one will ever care about me." He sobbed as he began punching a tree. He stopped and fell to the trees based crying even harder than before. _I can't believe I hurt him like this. I need to help him but how._ Holly thought. Genki answered her question, without knowing he even did. "I'm such a fool. Holly could never love me. Even if I told her I love her, she'd probably just slap me again." He sobbed on the ground. _He loves me? I thought he was just being pig headed, and thought I couldn't do anything to take care of myself. _She walked over to him. He didn't even notice her, until she put her hand on his shoulder. He was startled, but then pulled away.

'_**I thought love was more or**_

_**Less a giving thing**_

_**Seems the more I gave, the**_

_**Less I got**_

_**What's the use in trying**_

_**All you get is pain**_

_**When I needed sunshine,**_

_**I got rain'**_

****

"_G_enki, I'm sorry. Please let me help." Holly said in a soothing tone. "Just leave me alone. You've already done enough harm." Genki cried. Holly's response was pulling him into her arms. He struggled against her for a few moments then gave up, realizing she was stronger than he thought. "Genki I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. I thought you were one of those pig headed boys who thought girls couldn't take cares of themselves. Forgive my stupidity; you're not worthless." "Now you were spying on me too!!!!" "Genki, I wasn't trying to spy on you. I just couldn't leave you out here alone." She held him closer. "Why do you even care? You think I'm a reckless brat. I guess you know how I feel now, huh? Aren't you going to bitch slap me and yell at me?" "No, I'm not going to do that. I don't really think you a reckless brat. I was just mad." She calmly said. "Then why do you care?" "I care because you are my friend and … … … … … because I love you, Genki" She hesitated. "You love me???? I thought you never could. I'm not worthy of your love; I'm not worthy of anyone's love. Just like my mom said." He sobbed as he held onto her, instead of pushing her away. "Yes, you are! Your mom didn't mean that, I'm sure. Sometimes people say things they don't mean when there mad. Just like you called me a bitch earlier." Holly comforted. "I called you a bitch? I'm sorry I didn't realize…." "That's ok." Holly interrupted, "Just know I'll always be here if you need me." "Holly can we please stay out here tonight? I don't feel like dealing with Suezo." Genki pulled away and Holly let him. "Sure, Genki. And before you ask, yes, we can share your sleeping bag, since Suezo has mine." She smiled at him, then pulled him in to a gentle, but passionate kiss. Genki was in shock, when she broke it off. Genki regained his senses as Holly bandaged his hands and forehead. He pulled out his sleeping bag soon after and climbed in. Holly climbed in with him and put his hands around her waist. "It's ok, Genki. I love you and I want to be with you." Then she kissed him deeply again. Genki kissed back this time and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Holly didn't fight him; she poured more and more passion into their kissing. They began to French kiss as Holly felt his chest and back. Genki's hands explored her back and waist. Their kissing became more and more heated. Holly put his hands on her chest, Genki tried to move them off, but she held them there. Genki took the hint and began massaging her breast. Holly pinned him down; Genki had to come up for air. "Why are you doing this, Holly. I never said you had to or that I wanted you to." "Because I love you and I know you want it." "But aren't we a little young. The touching and kissing is fine, but I wouldn't feel comfortable going any further." "Then we'll go at your pace." She said lying down next to him and kissed him. Laying her head on his chest and settled down in his arms for the night. "I love you Genki. "I love you too, Holly." They both fell asleep together. 

'_**Then I saw her face**_

_**Now I'm a believer**_

_**Not a trace of doubt in my mind**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm a believer**_

_**I couldn't leave her**_

_**If I tried'**_


End file.
